ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (Season 2)
With the first season contestants absent (aside from being seen briefly at the beginning of the season premiere and as the Peanut Gallery spectators with the eliminated contestants watching the final 2 teams win during the season finale), Don has brought along 18 new teams of two including 7 returning favorites (6 veterans and one Pahkitew contestant) for a race around the world for 10,000,000 Canadian dollars. Teams *'Team name:' Bullies **'Team members:' Eva and Bruce **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Supermodels **'Team members:' Justin and Ginger **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' BFFs **'Team members:' Katie and Sadie **'Personalities:' Katie is a total sweetheart and will do anything for Sadie or even her other friends. Sadie is the more spastic of the pair, willing to do anything to be noticed and have a taste of popularity. **'Team's story:' Katie and Sadie are the greatest BFFFLs (that's Best Female Friends For Life) in the entire universe! They have literally done everything together and have a unique style that makes them totally "twinises". They've tried reality TV before, (Total...something or other?) but that didn't quite work out for them. Since then they are ready to get back into the spotlight, and hopefully be there a little longer. *'Team name:' Reality Show Frenemies **'Team members:' LeShawna and Heather **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name::' Fairy Tellers **'Team members:' Ella and Arthur **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' High School Cheerleaders **'Team members:' Rachelle and Elena **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name::' Golf Rivals **'Team members:' Henry and Stan **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Cub Scouts **'Team members:' Paul and Steven **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Aunt & Niece **'Team members:' Penelope and Beatrice **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Gypsies **'Team members:' Boris and Nadya **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Punks **'Team members:' Jade and Sid **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Uncle and Nephew **'Team members:' Albert and Jesse **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name::' Worst Friends **'Team members:' Danny & Joseph **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Cousins **'Team members:' Elena and Shelly **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Vloggers **'Team members:' Fred and Sheila **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Secret Agents **'Team members:' Karen and Lydia **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Surgeons **'Team members:' Rita and Diana **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' *'Team name:' Circus Acrobats **'Team members:' Danielle and Norman **'Personalities:' **'Team's story:' Cast Host Don (reprised by Terry McGurrin) Veterans #Eva (member of the Bullies team, reprised by Julie Chantrey) #Justin (member of the Supermodels team, reprised by Adam Reid) #Katie (member of the BFFs team, reprised by Stephanie Anne Mills) #Sadie (member of the BFFs team, reprised by Lauren Lipson) #LeShawna (member of the Reality Show Frenemies team, reprised by Novie Edwards) #Heather (member of the Reality Show Frenemies team, reprised by Rachel Wilson) #Ella (member of the Fairy Tellers team, reprised by Sunday Muse) Newcomers #Rachelle (member of the High School Cheerleaders team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Elena (member of the High School Cheerleaders team, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Henry (member of the Golf Rivals team, voiced by David Huband) #Stan (member of the Golf Rivals team, voiced by Adrian Truss) #Paul (member of the Cub Scouts team, voiced by a child actor) #Steven (member of the Cub Scouts team, voiced by a child actor) #Bruce (member of the Bullies team, voiced by Tyrone Savage) #Ginger (member of the Supermodels team, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Arthur (member of the Fairy Tellers team, voiced by Zachary Bennett) #Penelope (member of the Aunt & Niece team, voiced by Julie Lumieux) #Beatrice (member of the Aunt & Niece team, voiced by Emilie Claire Barlow) #Boris (member of the Gypsies team and main antagonist, voiced by Scott McCord) #Nadya (member of the Gypsies team and main antagonist, voiced by Cree Summer Francks) #Jade (member of the Punks team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Sid (member of the Punks team, voiced by Carlos Diaz) #Albert (member of the Uncle and Nephew team, voiced by Cle Bennett) #Jesse (member of the Uncle and Nephew team, voiced by Kevin Duhaney) #Danny (member of the Worst Friends team, voiced by Peter Oldring) #Joseph (member of the Worst Friends team, voiced by Christopher Jacot) #Anna (member of the Cousins team, voiced by Katie Griffin) #Shelly (member of the Cousins team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Fred (member of the Vloggers team, voiced by Lyon Smith) #Sheila (member of the Vloggers team, voiced by Tara Strong) #Karen (member of the Secret Agents team, voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) #Lydia (member of the Secret Agents team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Rita (member of the Surgeons team, voiced by Emilie Claire Barlow) #Diana (member of the Surgeons team, voiced by Katie Griffin) #Danielle (member of the Circus Acrobats team, voiced by Julie Lumieux) #Norman (member of the Circus Acrobats team, voiced by Scott McCord) Peanut Gallery Finale Cameos #Carrie (former member of the Best Friends team) #Devin (former member of the Best Frields team) #Kelly (former member of the Mom & Daughter team, voiced by Julie Lumieux) #Taylor (former member of the Mom & Daughter team, voiced by Bryn McCauley) #Emma (former member of the Sisters team) #Kitty (former member of the Sisters team) #Ennui (former member of the Goths team, voiced by Carter Hayden) #Crimson (former member of the Goths team, voiced by Stacey DePass) #Owen (former member of the Reality TV Pros team) #Noah (former member of the Reality TV Pros team) #Jay (former member of the Adversity Twins team) #Mickey (former member of the Adversity Twins team) #Ryan (former member of the Daters (or Haters) team) #Stephanie (former member of the Daters (or Haters) team) #Jacques (former member of the Ice Dancers team, voiced by Scott McCord) #Josee (former member of the Ice Dancers team, voiced Julie Lumieux) #Geoff (former member of the Surfer Dude team, voiced by Dan Petronijevic) #Brody (former member of the Surfer Dude team, voiced by Scott McCord) #Dwayne (former member of the Father & Son team) #Junior (former member of the Father & Son team) #MacArthur (former member of the Police Cadets team, voiced by Ewany Rosen) #Sanders (former member of the Police Cadets team, voiced by Nicole Stamp) #Chet (former member of the Stepbrothers team, voiced by Darren Frost) #Lorenzo (former member of the Stepbrothers team, voiced by Carlos Diaz) #Tom (former member of the Fashion Bloggers team) #Jen (former member of the Fashion Bloggers team) #Rock (former member of the Rockers team, voiced by Carlos Diaz) #Spud (former member of the Rockers team, voiced by Carter Hayden) #Laurie (former member of the Vegans team) #Miles (former member of the Vegans team) #Ellody (former member of the Geniuses team) #Mary (former member of the Geniuses team) #Leonard (former member of the LARPers team) #Tammy (former member of the LARPers team) #Gerry (former member of the Tennis Rivals team, voiced by David Huband) #Pete (former member of the Tennis Rivals team, voiced by Adrian Truss) Voices *Emilie Claire Barlow - Beatrice/Rita *Cle Bennett - Uncle Albert *Zachary Bennett - Arthur/(uncredited) Shawn *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Stacey Depass - Jade/Agent Lydia/(uncredited) Crimson *Carlos Diaz - Sid/(uncredited) Lorenzo/(uncredited) Rock *Kevin Duhaney - Jesse/(uncredited) Cameron *Novie Edwards - LeShawna *Megan Fahlenbock - Agent Karen *Cree Summer Francks - Elena/Nadya/Ginger *Katie Griffin - Anna/Diana *David Hubband - Henry/(uncredited) Gerry *Christopher Jacot - Joseph/(uncredited) Topher *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Julie Lumieux - Penelope/Danielle/(uncredited) Kelly/(uncredited) Josee *Scott McCord - Boris/Norman/(uncredited) Brody/(uncredited) Jacques/(uncredited) Trent *Terry McGurrin - Don *Stephanie Anne Mills - Katie *Sunday Muse - Ella *Peter Oldring - Danny *Adam Reid - Justin *Tyrone Savage - Bruce/(uncredited) Lightning *Lyon Smith - Fred *Adon Strong - Paul, Steven *Tara Strong - Rachelle/Shelly/Sheila *Adrian Truss - Stan/(uncredited) Pete *Rachel Wilson - Heather :Dan Petronijevic, Evany Rosen, Nicole Stamp, Carter Hayden, Darren Frost, Bryn McCauley, Drew Nelson, and Brian Froud are not credited for this season's finale episode as Geoff, Spud, Ennui, MacArthur, Sanders, Taylor, Chet, Duncan, Harold, and Sam. Their small speaking appearances had to be removed from international airing, but only with the Australian airing remaining intact. :Also, the other former competitors of the first season (Carrie, Devin, Dwayne, Ellody, Emma, Jay, Jen, Junior, Kitty, Laurie, Leonard, Mary, Mickey, Miles, Noah, Owen, Ryan, Stephanie, Tammy, and Tom) have no lines in both the beginning of the season premiere and the end of the season finale during the wedding challenge. This has been perhaps because neither Kristin Fairlie, Jeff Geddis, Neil Crone, Ashley Botting, Jacob Ewaniuk, Joseph Motiki, nor Nicki Burke return for the season. Also, besides Owen, Noah, and Leonard, every cast member of the Total Drama series who all appear in the wedding finale (Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Josh, Blaineley, every Total Drama intern, The Killer, Bruno the Bear, Ezekiel (still in his feral state), Tyler, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, D.J., Izzy, Gwen, D.J.'s Mama, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, B, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakotazoid, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Fang the Mutant Shark, other mutated Wawanakwa animals, Larry the mutated Venus flytrap, Sasquatchanakwa, Beardo, Amy, Samey, Rodney, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, and Sky) have no lines either. :Paul and Steven speak in this series when they are voiced by a different child actor. However, it is unknown who their child actor is, since Junior's actor Jacob's voice has deepened. Episodes and locations #Revenge of the Race - Part 1: Vancouver, B.C. Canada #Revenge of the Race - Part 2: Vancouver, B.C. Canada→Western Sahara #No Pain No Spain: Western Sahara→Barcelona, Spain #Shiver My Alanders: Barcelona, Spain→Lanzarote, Spain→Greenland #Double Crossing Snake Baits Phony Baloney: Greenland #Rain Game Uruguay Away : Greenland→Uruguay #Maggias Boys Blame Lasagna: Uruguay→Rome, Italy #Honeymoon Japanese Running: Rome, Italy→Tokyo, Japan #Goodbye and Hofuf: Tokyo, Japan→Hofuf, Saudi Arabia #The Party Is About Sejonging: Hofuf, Saudi Arabia→Sejong, South Korea #Tick Tock, It's Nine O' Clock!: Sejong, South Korea→London, England #Zambia Mania: London, England→Zambia #Au See Australia!: Siavonga, Zambia→Townsville, Australia #Upfront And Onfront My Replay: Townsville, Australia→Mount Buke Levu, Fiji #Alliji or Something: Mount Buke Levu→Navua River, Fiji #Leaky Lakey Painky Bigger Chainky: Navua River, Fiji→Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada #The Sherbbit: Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada→Antarctic Circle #I'm Vile It: Antarctic Circle→Janabiyah, Bahrain #Yo Orlando What's Up?: Janabiyah, Bahrain→Orlando, Florida, United States #Me Rabbitaica Man: Orlando, Florida, United States→Bull Bay, Jamaica #Da-Dumplings Are Dump: Bull Bay, Jamaica→Erawan National Park, Thailand #I'm Having a Big Crush On: Erawan National Park→German Alps, Germany #Doha or No Doha: German Alps, Germany→Doha, Qatar #Finally Samba Camba Out Of Hola : Doha, Qatar→Cancun, Mexico #Cuba Park: Cancun, Mexico→Cayo Coco, Cuba #My Way Is A Million Bucks Or Your Way Is Lots Of Smacks: Boston, Massachusetts, USA Trivia *Tara Strong and Cree Summer Francks are the only American actors (unless they're Canadian-American) who voice in the series. *The final two teams will compete in a wedding finale challenge, whereas every member of the first and second season peanut gallery (along with the original Total Drama first-, second-, and third-generation contestants, as well as Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, assorted interns…) watch them compete. Category:Total Drama Category:Fishbird's Ideas